Apprends les règles!
by Polichinelle SGC
Summary: Ziva et Tony sont chez un conseillé matrimonial. Une 100% Tiva avec je l'espère une pointe d'humour.


Titre : Apprend les règles !!!

Auteur : Polichinelle SGC

Genre : Romance (surtout) action, on va dire 5%

Saison : Après l'histoire avec Julie, non c'est pas ça, Justine, non plus (excusez moi j'ai un peu de mal avec cette BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP c'est quoi cette BIIIIIIIIIIIIP de censure ?) Ca y ai, j'ai trouvé, c'est J.E.A.. Voilà c'est pas dit mais c'est épelé.

Disclamer: J'allais oublier cette partie. Donc, malheureusement ils ne sont pas à moi, ni les personnages et leur étonnant charactère ni les beau mecs de la série... Après si vous voulez me payer, j'accepte seulement le reviews, toutes autres monnaies est refusés (lol)

Bonne lecture et m'oubliez pas à la fin !!!!!

Conseiller Matrimonial : Alors pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir ?

Tony : Ben en faite, à ce qu'il paraît on a des problèmes.

CM : A ce qu'il paraît ?

Ziva : oui enfin, notre patron ne veut plus que l'on revienne bosser si on ne passait pas voir un conseiller matrimonial. Alors nous voilà !

CM : Et d'après vous quels sont vos problèmes ?

Z : Mais on n'a pas de problèmes !

T : Ah excuse-moi Ziva, tu as un problème, tu ronfles.

Z : Pardon ?

T : Ben oui c'est vrai…

CM : Et vous Ziva, voyez-vous un problème que pourrait avoir votre mari ?

Z : Oh mais oui et il n'y en a pas qu'un si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

T : Oh mais explique toi ma chérie parce que je crois que monsieur n'a pas tout compris et surtout moi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

Z : mais c'est simple, Tony, tu mattes toutes les filles qui passent à ta portée. Enfin je dis fille mais je pourrais dire gamines ça reviendrait au même.

T : Quoi excuse moi ? Est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais fait faux bon ? Est-ce que je n'ai jamais été fidèle ?

Z : Oh mais si. Mais le problème n'est pas là…

CM : Et avait vous un problème en commun ?

Là, un court silence s'installa. Les deux agents se regardèrent et d'une seule voix dire : « Gibbs !!»

CM : Il me semble que c'est votre patron. Pourquoi le considérez-vous comme un problème ?

T : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est un très bon patron, mais se serait plutôt la règle…

Z : La numéro 12 Tony, la numéro 12.

CM : Et elle dit quoi cette règle ?

Z : Tu n'auras pas de relation avec un collègue de travail. Or nous travaillons ensemble et dans la même équipe. Et sur le terrain, il ne faut aucune ambiguïté, et que l'on puisse avoir une totale confiance dans ses partenaires, on leur confie notre vie.

CM : Et pour vous, c'est un problème ?

Aucun des deux ne voulut répondre. C'était comme s'ils étaient devant un prof entrain de chercher la bonne réponse ou plutôt ne voulant pas répondre de peur de vexer l'autre ne sachant pas ce qu'il pourrait penser.

L'homme devant eux connaissait bien ces situations. Tout d'abord, tout va bien le monde est merveilleux, mais dès que l'on gratte un peu sous la surface, les problèmes et les insultes fusaient. Mais, malgré sont expérience dans ce domaine, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez ces deux là.

La première chose à faire, c'était de les faire parler d'eux. Il fallait un « Nous » franc et honnête et pour cela rien de mieux que leur première rencontre.

Tony après avoir compris que Ziva était du Mossad, la pris pour une tueuse sanguinaire sans cœur et pouvant le tuer dans des souffrances atroces sans pour autant en être accusé. Ziva, quant à elle, prit Tony pour ce qu'il était c'est-à-dire un petit con, frimeur, mais se servant de cette image pour carapace. Puis, elle raconta ses sentiments. Lorsqu'elle les avait compris alors qu'il était avec Jeanne. Lui l'écouta sans pouvoir rien dire, comprenant qu'elle avait souffert alors que lui avait découvert qu'il pouvait dire je t'aime.

Puis, ce fut a lui de parlé. Il raconta qu'après cet épisode où il l'avait quitté celle qu'il pensait aimer et qu'il avait décidé de resté avec sa vrai famille, Gibbs, le bleu, Abby et Ziva, il avait commencé à leur en vouloir un peu mais surtout à lui-même, il s'en voulut d'avoir baissé sa garde, il s'en voulait de souffrir pour une fille qui ne devait être qu'une mission. Mais ça, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il se disait qu'il était ridicule, que Gibbs n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur, et que Ziva ne pourrait pas comprendre, elle, l'agent si professionnelle, si parfait, alors il s'était tu, il avait repris sa carapace et ne s'en déferais plus jamais, il s'en était fait la promesse. En entendant cela, elle laissa couler une larme. Elle le comprenait, elle l'aurait compris s'il s'était confié à elle. Mais surtout, elle comprenait pourquoi, depuis tout ce temps, il ne lui avait jamais dit les 3 petits mots qu'elle attendait.

Puis c'est elle qui avait raconté comment elle en était arrivée à avouer ses sentiments pour Tony. Lors d'une enquête, le meurtre d'un soldat de première classe travaillant au pentagone sur des secrets militaire, ils avaient un suspect. Gibbs les avaient chargés d'aller le cueillir chez lui. Ils s'y étaient alors rendu et avait été reçut par une 22 (un fusil de chasse si vous préférez). Ridicule pensa-t-elle sur le moment, elle avait tout de suite riposté et l'avait blessé à l'épaule, juste assez pour qu'il lâche son arme. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle l'avait vu. Tony, chancelant laissant tomber son arme à terre, avec une main sur son abdomen, couverte de sang. Au moment où il s'était écroulé, elle avait sentit son cœur s'arrêter une demi-seconde. Puis, elle avait repris ses réflexes, elle devait lui sauver la vie, elle lui interdisait de mourir. Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, elle n'avait plus rien fait, à par penser à lui. A ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit ou fait, à ce qu'elle ferait s'il ne s'en sortait pas. Elle avait même songée à se servir de son arme le cas échéant. Elle était resté à côté de lui, de sa sortie du bloc jusqu'à son réveil, lui parlant, lui racontant n'importe quoi, mais toujours avec sa main sur la sienne, comme si elle avait peur qu'il parte. Mais dés qu'il fut réveillé, elle était partie, rentré chez elle ou était resté au NCIS, sans jamais allez le voir ou lui téléphoner. De même, lorsqu'il avait repris le travail, elle avait donné sa démission. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle était tellement persuadé que c'était de sa faute s'il avait été blessé, elle pensait que jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner, et elle n'était pas assez forte pour supporter ses reproches, surtout pas les siens.

En entendant ça, il la prit dans ces bras. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle avait autant souffert. Il s'en voulait lui aussi de ne pas être allé la voir plutôt. En effet, ce n'est que deux semaines après sa réintégration, alors qu'il ne supportait plus les larmes d'Abby et la mauvaise humeur de Gibbs, qu'il demanda à Tim pourquoi Ziva était partie. Le pauvre Tim, lui aussi était bien triste, mais il ne comprenait pas plus que lui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui dit, en ajoutant : « Lorsque tu étais inconscient, après ton opération, elle ne te quittait plus. Mais dés que tu as repris connaissance, dés qu'elle a sût que tes jours n'étaient plus en danger, elle s'est renfermé sur elle-même. Et ce n'est que lorsque tu es revenu au bureau qu'elle a démissionnée. » Il avait raison et Tony en était conscient. Ce qui n'épargna pas à McGee des moqueries sur ce qu'il insinuait. Mais cette idée, que c'était de sa faute, fit son chemin dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. C'est pour cette raison, qu'il fallait qu'il aille la voir.

Pour elle, ses semaines furent les pires de sa vie. Elle ne voulait plus le voir mais ne penser qu'à Lui tout le temps. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'oublier s'appelait Tequila. Elle n'avait pas dessoulé pendant 1 semaine entière, jusqu'au jour où Tony était venue la voir.

Il avait sonné, elle avait gueulé que la porte était ouverte et « si vous voulez tout prendre, je vous laisse tout sauf les bouteilles, les premier qui y touche, je lui détruis la tête ». C'est à ce moment, qu'elle l'avait vu devant elle, lui disant sur un ton doux, mais remplit d'incompréhension : « Démonte Ziva, on dit démonte ». Là, elle avait eu envie de le tuer, d'effacer ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant, et en même temps, elle avait envie de lui sauter au coup et de l'embrasser avec rage. Finalement, tout ce qu'elle eu la force de faire, c'est de s'écrouler par terre, de tomber dans les pommes.

A ce moment, c'est lui qui comprit ce qu'elle représentait. Il comprit qu'elle était plus qu'une collègue ou même qu'une amie. Il comprit que la règle 12 de Gibbs et bien il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il la prit dans ses bras, la conduisit dans la salle de bain, et sous le jet d'eau froide, il la tint pour qu'elle réagisse, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas maintenant, qu'il savait. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, ils étaient tous les deux sous la douche, trempés, leur corps collait l'un contre l'autre. Elle l'entendait dire : « Mais pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ziva je t'en supplie répond moi ? Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi moi ! Tu ne peux pas m'avoir sauvé la vie et maintenant détruire la tienne. Réveille-toi … » En l'entendant, elle ne savait toujours pas aujourd'hui, si c'était un instinct primaire, l'alcool ou sa propre volonté qui l'avait conduit à faire cela mais elle l'avait embrassé. Et pas n'importe qu'elle baisé, elle y avait fait passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait, tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Tony, au début surpris, avait répondu à ce baiser. Il n'avait jamais reçut et donné autant en un seul baisé. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas pu s'arrêter là. Ils avaient été emportés par leur passion, l'envie de chacun, avait de découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Puis, il y eu le retour au NCIS de Ziva, les regards que Tony avait pour Ziva et Ziva pour Tony. Pour finalement arriver au jour de l'enguelade de Gibbs.

CM : Vous aviez mis votre patron au courant à ce moment là ?

T : Ca va pas non ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire !

Z : De toute façon, il sait toujours tout ce qui ce passe dans l'équipe, que ce soit les blagues vaseuses de Tony ou mes envies de tout détruire.

Flash Back

Ca avait commençait avec un : « Tony, Ziva avec moi !! » Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, il l'avait bloqué et là, les deux amants c'étaient regardés avec inquiétude mais espérant qu'ils se trompaient.

G : Vous allez m'expliquez ce qu'il se passe ?

T : Ben c'est-à-dire, …

G : Et je veux la vérité !

Z : Je suis amoureuse de Tony.

T : Et s'est réciproque.

G : Je ne parle pas de ça.

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent en ayant craint d'avoir révélé à leur patron ce qu'ils essayaient de cacher depuis maintenant 1 mois.

G : Je le savais déjà. Non je vous parle du fait que vous soyez incontrôlables, et qu'en plus de discuter tous mes ordres, vous ne connaissez toujours pas les règles. Et ça, je ne peux l'admettre. Si je laisse faire, ce serait la porte ouverte à tous les abus.

Et sur ces mots, il remit l'ascenseur en route.

Et sur un coup de folie ou de courage sans borne, Tony bloqua une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur. Il se plaça en face de son patron et sans réfléchir lui sortie :

T : Que contes tu faire ? Règle 12 ou pas, on est ensemble Ziva et moi et tu ne peux pas le changer. De plus, malgré cela, on reste et on restera Tes meilleurs agents et même si l'on n'est pas irremplaçable, tu auras du mal à trouver aussi bien que nous. Maintenant, répond moi franchement, que conte tu faire ?

Sur ce, Tony avait remit l'ascenseur en marche espérant qu'il s'ouvre avant que Gibbs ne se rende compte de ce que lui avait dit son agent. Mais au moment de sortir, il entendit Gibbs dire : « Le conseillé matrimoniale ou la porte à vous de choisir. »

Et les voilà maintenant, devant ce conseiller matrimonial en train de déballer leurs sentiments, des choses qu'ils ne s'étaient même jamais avoués.

CM : Et que pensez- vous que je puisse faire ?

T : Peut être faire votre boulot ce ne serait déjà pas mal.

CM : Non, ce que veux dire c'est qu'apparemment, votre couple fonctionne bien. Même si vous ne vous étiez pas dis tous les sentiments que vous aviez éprouvés l'un pour l'autre avant votre déclaration, même si vous avez encore des secrets ou peut être quelques cadavre dans le placard dont l'autre ignore l'existence, vous n'êtes mariés que depuis un mois et vous avez tout le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître, à vous découvrir. D'où ma question, qu'est – ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Z : Bon Tony, si je me souviens bien, il fallait qu'il prononce les mots : sentiments, secrets, cadavre, apprendre, patron, problème. C'est bien ça ?

T : Tu oublies qu'il nous faut aussi des intonations interrogatives et surtout affirmatives et aussi exclamative non ?

Z : Tu as raison. Mais je crois que pour les exclamatives, ça ne devrait pas trop tarder.

CM : Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qui êtes-vous ?

T : Ben en faite, nous ne sommes pas vraiment mariés.

Z : Mais nous sommes vraiment ensemble depuis un mois.

T : Et c'est vrai que Gibbs nous a dit LE Conseiller matrimonial ou la porte.

Z : Mais nous ne sommes pas agents du trésor. Nous sommes Agent fédéraux. NCIS.

T : Et nous sommes venus pour vous arrêter.

CM : C'est quoi cette histoire. Lâcher moi tout de suite !!

Z : Tu vois je te l'avais dit que les exclamations viendraient bien tôt ou plus tard.

T : On dit tôt ou tard Ziva. Mais c'est vrai que tu avais raison.

Z : Et grâce à l'enregistrement que l'on vient d'obtenir, Abby va pouvoir faire des tests comparatifs avec la voix qu'à enregistré le 911 lors de l'agression du Major Frasier* à son domicile.

Le visage du conseiller matrimonial se décomposé à vu d'œil.

T : OOOhhh Ziva, regarde le, le pauvre. On dirait qu'il n'était pas au courant que le major avait eu le tant d'appeler les secours avant qu'il n'arrive à entrer dans son appartement et qu'il l'étrangle.

Z : Mauvais calcul pour lui.

T : Dr. Husson**, je vous arrête pour le meurtre du major Cassandra Frasier. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tous ce que vous direz pourra….

Pendant que Tony lisait ses droits au Docteur, Gibbs et McGee entrèrent dans le bureau, armes aux points pour être sûr que tout ce passe sans problème. Et ils emmenèrent le suspect aux bureaux du NCIS.

Au Bureau du NCIS :

C'est Ziva et Tony qui se chargèrent de l'interrogatoire du Docteur. Ziva tournait autour de la table et Tony en train de jouer avec son portable assis en face de lui :

Ziva : Alors Doc, vous allez nous dire pourquoi ?

CM : De quoi me parlez-vous ? Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Tony : Voyons, Ziva c'est inutile, on sait pourquoi et aussi comment. (S'adressant à Husson) En faite docteur, une fois que vous serez sortie d'ici, on vous livrera à la police de Washington, donc que vous avouiez ici ou là bas, pour nous ça ne fait aucune différence. A part, peut être que les prisons militaires sont peut être un peu plus sécurisés que les prisons civiles. Ca peut être rassurant pour un intello.

CM : Que me racontez-vous, vous allez m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

Ziva : mais bien sûr… Alors voilà, il y a 4 ans, vous avez rencontrez le major Cassandra Frasier. Une belle femme, intelligente, et aussi vulnérable puisqu'elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie. Donc, une proie idéale pour vous.

Tony (continuant sur le même ton que Ziva) : Vous êtes tombé éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous étiez surtout amoureux de l'argent de votre femme et de la jeunesse du major.

Ziva : Vous saviez que si vous divorciez, elle ne vous laisserez rien et contrairement à votre maîtresse, vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ne vous intéressait pas. C'est alors que vous avez eu l'idée.

CM : Mais de quoi me parlez vous ?

Tony : Du meurtre de votre femme.

CM : Vous vous trompez, ma femme est morte des suites d'une longue maladie !

Ziva : Ce n'est pas la peine de nous mentir, nous savons que vous l'avez empoisonné petit à petit en augmentant les doses chaque jour.

Tony : Et le major l'a appris aussi. Mais elle n'était pas du genre à accuser sans preuve. Alors elle a mené sont enquête et comme elle vous respectez un minimum, la veille de vous dénoncer, elle est venue vous voir.

Ziva : (en tapant du poing sur la table) Et c'est là que vous l'avez tué !!

Gibbs regardait ses agents derrière la vitre sans teins lorsque le Docteur Malard entra. Il se plaça face à la vitre, à côté de Gibbs et sans le regarder lui dit :

Ducky : Abigaël a pu faire une comparaison des voix grâce à l'enregistrement qu'ont fait Tony et Ziva. C'est positif.

Gibbs : Je le sais.

D : Ils ont vraiment fait un travail remarquable, encore une fois.

G : Je le sais.

D : Jethro, tu comptais vraiment les mettre à la porte s'ils ne réussissaient pas cette mission ?

Gibbs sourit et sorti de la salle alors que le suspect était en train d'avouer.

D : (pour lui-même) Mais voyons, que je suis sot parfois. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas échouer, ce sont ses meilleurs agents.

Chez Tony :

Une fois les rapports finis, corrigés par Gibbs et refait par Dinozzo (pâtes de mouches obliges) Ziva et Tony c'étaient retrouvé chez ce dernier afin de terminer leur soirée calmement devant un bon film que Tony avait choisie bien évidemment. Mais malgré que ce film soit un grand classique, qu'il soit hyper supra génial, Tony n'arrivait pas à le suivre car trop de question ce bousculées dans sa tête. Il regardait sans arrêt sa coéquipière qui depuis quelque temps maintenant était, en dehors du bureau ils y veillaient, sa colocataire, sa maîtresse, son âme sœur, son amour, sa raison de vivre.

Au bout d'un moment, ayant remarqué le manège de Son homme, Ziva se tourna vers lui et lui dit avec un regard plein d'amour et de gentillesse :

Z : Ecoute Tony, si tu veux savoir quelque chose tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

T : Tu es sûr ?

Z : Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me voir que comme un agent du Mossad.

T : Tu sais très bien que tu es plus que cela pour moi.

Dit – il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Z : Raison de plus pour me dire ce que tu veux savoir et arrêter de me zeuilleter en large.

T : Tu y es presque c'est de travers mais tu t'améliores.

Après un court moment de silence, le temps pour lui de trouver ces mots, il reprit :

T : Ben, effet, je me demandais… Enfin tu vois, chez le Conseiller, tout à leur, j'ai dit des choses qui… Enfin…

Il hésitait à regarder Ziva dans les yeux mais dès qu'elle pu capter son regard, elle lui transmit sa force et son courage pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

T : Je n'ai pas énormément menti tu sais chez le Conseiller cette après-midi. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que même si on était sous couverture, tout ce que j'ai raconté sur mes sentiments envers toi était réel.

Z : Et tu te demande si c'était la même chose pour moi ?

T (dans un souffle) : Oui.

Tony regardait avec anxiété son amie et lorsqu'il vit une ombre passer sur son visage il prit peur.

T : Eh Ziva. C'est juste une question, si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je te comprendrais.

Z : Non c'est juste que tout ça m'a fait repenser à l'époque ù tu étais avec Jea... Enfin tu vois ?

T : Oui je vois. (Avec un sourire) et je peux te jurer que c'était une belle erreur puis que je t'avais juste là, à côté de moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément, de tout l'amour dont ils étaient capables. Il ne voulait plus jamais la quitté, ni la faire souffrir, même involontairement. Elle, savait qu'elle avait bien fait de lui ouvrir son cœur, qu'il l'aimerait toujours même s'il ne le dirait jamais.

Aux bureaux du NCIS :

Gibbs repensait à cette journée mais aussi et surtout à sa réaction lorsqu'il avait appris pour Tony et Ziva. Enfin, surtout quand Tony lui avait tenue tête pour protéger Ziva, parce qu'ils étaient tellement discret ces 2 là, que ça faisait bien trois semaines qu'il était au courant.

Puis, il pensa au jour où il avait lui aussi transgressé cette règle avec Jennie mais lui n'avait pas su se battre pour elle et il le regrettait aujourd'hui. Mais depuis, il les connaisait ces règles…

Avec tous ces souvenir dans sa tête, il parti chez lui après avoir laissait un mot sur le bureau de Tony :

_Ne la fait pas souffrir si tu ne veux pas mourir mais apprend les règles si tu ne veux pas que je te vire :_

_Règles n°12 : Ne couche pas avec ta partenaire._

_Règle n°13 : Les règles sont faites pour être transgressées._

_Gibbs._

Voilà, c'est fini. L'idée de départ est un peu bizard je sais mais c'est plutôt sympa non ? A bientôt.

Non juste encore une chose, j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire la scène de Tony et Gibbs dans l'ascenseur. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en pensez alors pitierrrrrrrrrr, une review (sur ça ou autre chose). Biz

*C'est juste un petit clin d'œil à Stargate même si je sais que Stargate ce sont des militaires de l'armée de l'air et que ici, on parle de marin. On peut très bien imaginer que Cassy soit dans la marine, pourquoi pas non ?

**Je fais partie d'une organisation secrète et je fais mon coup d'état ainsi. Vive les LP d'Orléans libres !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
